youtube_mermaid_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Watermelonkitty/UPDATED Guide to Theme Songs 101
So a few years back, I, or one of my friends, posted an article on some do's and dont's for any opening theme. Since it's been over 2 years, I thought I'd revisit the subject and share with you my personal tips when creating you're opening theme, 2016 Edition. A THING TO NOTE: Your theme is yours, these are just some tips to make things smoother, but keep in mind, the theme is probably the first thing a viewer will see. Constantly changing your theme will make each episode seem inconsistant and jarring, but if that is the look you desire, go right ahead. Also, I am not a film professional, but I HAVE spent over 4 years on YouTube. Okay. :) GENERAL TIPS: 1. Make sure that your theme (song) is great. I'm not saying that it should be the best part of your episode, but it ''is ''the thing that can tie a series together. By working hard on your theme, it can give your show a more professional and put together look. 2. If you have an editing software that accepts green screen, alot of slideshow making software alows for a widescreen size (1920x1080) and a green screen like effect. You can use this to create interesting and unique text effects for your opening theme or entire video. 3. Tone is everything. I know this might seem weird, but based upon which text, clips, and music you decide on for your theme, it can give it a differect effect, and deptict the overall theme of your show. Meaning if the music is uplifting, the font is bright and peppy, and your clips are more fun, your show will be seen like that. DO'S: To start off on a positive note, here are some do's for any opening theme. 1. MUSIC- Have consistint music that fits your show, not just a pop track. Use it to display the themes of your show. Is it mysterious? Funny? A tip is to keep your theme the same, at least throughout that particular season. 2. TEXT- Your text color and font should also refect how to want viewers to percieve your show. Make sure it fits well with other elements of the theme though. 3. CLIPS- Your clips should display the very best of the show, so if you need to wait until the third or fourth episode to add a theme, thats great! At least the clips wont always change and only be from previous episodes. DONT'S: These are my personal opionions, so don't kill me. 1. MUSIC- I know you should like your theme song, but I really don't want to hear "No Ordinary Girl","Swimming", or "Mermaid" one. More. Time! 2. TEXT- When the text is either complete invisible, or contrasts the tone of the show, I close my eyes and scream into my pillow (Over reaction, but you get the idea.) 3. CLIPS- Please. Please. Please. I'm actually begging you. Don't change the theme every episode. With clips from that episode. I'm sorry, but I feel very passionatly about this subject. So yeah, I hope this helped at least someone. If you have any more questions for me, please leave them below in the comments. XOXO, Lila Category:Blog posts